godcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Own Town Guidance.
This is the next step and in most cases people will attempt to name their town. You DONT know exactly how your town will turn out and for a while it's best to wait for a week or so. This thread should also include Quick Guide #directions to the site (How do you get there) #rules #building regulation (If any) #extra information sources. (Website, pictures, stories etc) #Town staff names and how to contact them (vent mailbox's signs etc.) Template Rules *No stealing - If you don't own the chest it;s not yours *No Trespassing - Each persons plot is considered their own are and this is private unless invited in. *All players must turn off their machines when they log off. this is of the utmost importance as the town will receive increased lag from the amount of people doing their own thing in such a small space. *You must fill out an application to be considered for living in the town *You may not have any excessive machines that have been built with community products on your private property. I.E. if you build a solar factory for the town it cannot be on your own private plot, it must be accessible to all. *Be nice to each other *If you have an issue contact a moderator immediately they have better powers to deal with a wide range of abilities to deal with the situation *no mining directly under the town. miners will be used to access the ores. please use the town mine. *If you break ANY rules you will either receive a ban from the town or community service. *it is appreciated that all excess items are donated to the town for to help the community Building regulation guidelines *no building with cobblestone unless you can make it look good. this is by the digression of the town owner. *no building over other peoples plots without permission *no joining plots without permission unless you own both plots. *you must have a connection to the town power line. (optional) *no excessive storage machines *you must lock area you don't want people to go with private signs *If you do not build within 5 days of receiving your plot the town reserves the right to remove your claim with no refund *if you do not log on within 1 month and your protection block runs out the town reserves the right to lay claim to all your items you have left in your house. these will be stored for another month then go into town supplies to help support the town Now you have the rules and building regulations you can begin charging for your plots or w/e please be fair and remember to stick to your own rules please also remember to build walls around your land. Godcraft land claiming rules mean that if you don't claim the land correctly then only the buildings you build classify as claims, something you don't want. And Finally Be fair with your tenants and clear on who is boss. having more than 2 owners is a really bad idea as communication breaks down. if you have more than2 owners make a rule where you all add each other to a conversation on the forums and leave a message every time you add someone. Category:Guide Category:Town Category:Help Category:Rules Category:Newbies